Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne
The Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne was the penultimate story arc of the manga/anime series Kinnikuman. Left out of the first Kinnikuman anime (1983-86), the second anime "Kinnikuman: Kinniku-Sei Ōi Sōdatsuhen" (キン肉マン・キン肉星王位争奪編, Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne according to Toei's English website) covered the entire storyline. In the storyline, Kinnikuman had to prove that he had royal blood, as a fire at the hospital where he was born could have mixed him up with five other babies. Info Being the only back-to-back two-time champion in Choujin Olympic history and having defeated the Devil Choujins, the Devil Knights, and having won the Dream Choujin Tag Tournament against the Perfect Choujins, Kinniku Suguru had proven himself worthy to take over his father's throne. However, the 5 Evil Gods (the gods of Intelligence, Brutality, Technique, Flight, and Strength) feared that Kinnikuman taking the throne would be a threat to their evil plans. The God of Intelligence then told the others the story of Suguru's birth. Long ago on Planet Kinniku, Suguru was born in a hospital. But so were five other infants. There was a fire in the wing of the hospital where the six infants were being held. In a panic the six infants were mixed up, leaving the identity of the true Kinniku Prince to be unknown. The Evil Gods decided that taking advantage of this was the perfect way to bring down Kinnikuman. So each one of them found one of the five others born that day and possessed him, giving him evil thoughts and a 100,000,000 Choujin Power. The God of Strength took Strongman from Canada, changing him into Kinnikuman Big Body. The God of Brutality took Soldierman, changing him into Kinnikuman Soldier. The God of Flight took George the Thief from Mexico, changing him into Kinnikuman Mariposa. The God of Technique took Powerfulman from Namibia, changing him into Kinnikuman Zebra. The God of Intelligence took Phoenixman from Planet Kinniku, changing him into Kinnikuman Super Phoenix. Suguru's coronation was interrupted when the 5 Evil Gods presented their Kinnikumans (known collectively as the Five Fated Princes) and told everyone the story of the "Real Prince". Suguru tried to prove his heritage by showing the KIN Mark on his butt. But the other 5 had KIN Marks as well (on their backs, though). Feeling as though he's lost everything, Suguru leaves the coronation a broken man, with Meat following behind. Suguru heads for a bridge, planning to remove his mask (an act punishable by suicide in the Kinniku Clan) and then throw himself into the polluted river below. Meat begs him not to, but Suguru has pretty much lost all will to live. He began to lift up his mask when suddenly a bright light emits from his face, cleansing the polluted river below. Meat tells him that this technique is called the Face Flash and is a technique of the Kinniku Clan, proving that Suguru is indeed the true Kinniku Prince. With his confidence regained, Suguru heads back to the coronation to take his throne. Unsure how to settle this dispute, Suguru's parents decide to hold a Survivor Series. Each Kinnikuman will form a team of five (including themselves) and fight against one another in a tournament. Two of the teams (Team Zebra and Team Soldier) would get the first round off, to make things even. With most of his friends either dead or incapacitated, Suguru's team consisted of himself and Meat. Mysteriously, Kinnikuman Soldier had no team... Terminology :;Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (火事場のクソ力, Burning Inner Strength) : Literally a burning display of power. Kinnikuman possesses this and has used it to overcome many an impossible match. When Kinnikuman reaches this state of power, his regular 950,000 power can surpass 70,000,000. It is because of the Kajiba no Kuso Djikara that the 5 Evil Gods are plotting against Kinnikuman in the first place. :;Muscle Prophecy Book : A sacred book that contains past, present, and even future information on every Choujin that has and ever will exist. When a Choujin's page is destroyed, that Choujin disappears from existence. First round Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Mariposa Location: Kumamoto Castle :Kinnikuman vs. The Hawkman : The fight started out with Hawkman in the advantage, taunting Suguru with his specialty in air combat. Eventually, Suguru was able to work past these tricks and defeated Hawkman with the Kinniku Driver. :Kinnikuman vs. Mr. VTR : Possessing a body made of video equipment, VTR used several visual tricks against Suguru. At first, he shrunk Suguru with his Zoom Out technique, but Suguru was able to overcome this by reflecting the Zoom Out beam off of a chunk of ice. He then used his Scene Change technique to send them both to various places, ending with a volcano. Suguru was able to escape by using a Neo Kinniku Buster on VTR. In the end, Suguru won with one of the 48 Killer Techniques, Choujin Hanging. :Kinnikuman vs. Mixer Taite : After a short struggle, Mixer Taite put Suguru in his Power Separator Blender. The result of this was that Suguru’s Kajiba no Kuso Djikara was stolen and sealed away by the Evil Gods. Afterwards, Suguru's soul was trapped in the Choujin Graveyard, but Warsman (also in the Graveyard) suddenly arrived and sacrificed his own life force so that Suguru could escape. Suguru returned to the arena by bursting through VTR's monitor screen. Though without his Kajiba no Kuso Djikara he was significantly weaker, he managed to get Mixer Taite in the Kinniku Driver. However, Mr. VTR (who was barely alive) had recorded Suguru doing the Kinniku Driver on Hawkman. As he died, he took the film out of his body and spliced it so that instead Mixer Taite was doing an Elbow Drop on Suguru. In the end it would be Suguru’s second lose since Prince Kamehame. :Alexandria Meat vs. Mixer Taite : Before the fight, Suguru told Meat that he had removed one of Mixer Taite’s screws, so one good shock should shatter him. The fight began with Mixer Taite in the advantage, but despite all of the odds Meat eventually shattered him with a Back Drop. He had chosen the Back Drop in honor of Suguru (who frequently used the technique). :Alexandria Meat vs. King the 100 Ton : 100 Ton, using his size advantage, jumped up and down on the mat, sending Meat up into the air. Before he could crash into the ceiling lights he was saved by Terryman and Robin Mask. Terry was going to take Meat’s place but before he could, Mariposa and 100 Ton pointed out that Terry and Robin were not on the Team Kinnikuman roster, making them ineligible to fight. Suguru then held the roster up to the light, revealing that he had secretly added Terry and Robin’s names with invisible ink. :The Terryman vs. King the 100 Ton : The fight began with Terry at a disadvantage against the near invincible 100 Ton, but he soon found a way around it by taking advantage of his lack of speed. 100 Ton then removed some of his weights and then made a giant see-saw emerge from beneath the ring. He then used the see-saw to send Terry up to the ceiling, but Terry grabbed onto the ropes. 100 Ton added more weight and tried again, this time successfully. As Terry fell back to the see-saw, he jumped up and back down the instant 100 Ton jumped down, causing his end of the see-saw to hit 100 Ton and knock him down. 100 Ton then started transforming into different shapes such as giant balls and a barbell and attacked Terry. But Robin and Suguru realized that 100 Ton was only able to do this with direction from Mariposa and his flash cards, so Suguru stole the cards. 100 Ton tried the see-saw again, but Suguru used his Face Flash to bend Terry’s end of the see-saw, causing 100 Ton to launch Terry towards him and knock him down. Terry then told Suguru to throw all of the flash cards into the ring, causing 100 Ton to morph into a deformed combination of all of his forms. Terry then shattered 100 Ton with his Calf Branding. Unfortunately, Terry was hit by a piece of 100 Ton’s arm and knocked out, causing the match to end in a draw. :Robin Mask vs. Mariposa : Years ago, Mariposa (still George the Thief) had stolen the fire creating/manipulating Anoaro Staff, a Robin Family heirloom. Robin battled Mariposa and overcame the flames of the Anoana Staff and thus reclaimed the staff. Mariposa then attempted to use one of the Kinniku Clan’s 3 Great Techniques, the Muscle Revenger. But he used a phony Muscle Revenger, causing a beam to fire at him from the Kinniku Sacred Temple. Robin took advantage of the situation and defeated Mariposa with the Robin Special. Team Kinnikuman advances to the semi-finals in Himeji. Team Super Phoenix vs. Team Big Body Location: Aizuwakamatsu Castle :Mammothman vs. Pinchman : Pinchman started out on the offensive, relentlessly assaulting Mammothman. He was about to finish Mammothman off with his Pinch Claw attack when suddenly Mammothman went into a rage and killed Pinchman with his Powerful Nose Breaker. :Mammothman vs. Leopardon : Perhaps the shortest match in Kinnikuman history (at an estimated time of 5 seconds). The instant Leopardon stepped into the ring Mammothman impaled him with his trunk (an attack called “Nose Fencing”). :Mammothman vs. Golemman : After a very short struggle, Mammothman skewered Golemman’s head into the ring. He then began twisting Golemman’s body until his head snapped off. :Mammothman vs. Cannonballer : In order to ensure that Super Phoenix would face Big Body, Mammothman took a dive. He and Cannonballer hit each other simultaneously, causing the match to end in a draw. :Super Phoenix vs. Big Body : Almost immediately, Super Phoenix defeated Big Body with a complete Muscle Revenger. Team Super Phoenix advances to the semi-finals in Nagoya. Semi-Finals Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Zebra Location: Himeji Castle :Alexandria Meat vs. The Manriki' : Because Suguru, Robin, and Terry were still injured from the fight with Team Mariposa, Meat fought before them. Though he had defeated the very powerful Mixer Taite, he had no such luck against The Manriki. Manriki was about to throw Meat into a portal to Choujin Hell, when suddenly (and with the help of Dr. Bombay) Warsman escaped through the portal and took Meat’s place. :'The Warsman vs. The Manriki' : Warsman was able to come back to life when Dr. Bombay replaced his heart with a special crystal. Unfortunately, Warsman escaped from the Choujin Graveyard before Dr. Bombay could install his memory. As a result, Warsman couldn’t even remember how to use his Bear Claws (he tried throwing them at one point). Manriki easily dominated him for a while until Robin Mask cracked his mask open and placed a mop on his head, becoming Barracuda again. He ordered Warsman to destroy Manriki, but Warsman became too brutal going as far as to break off the Manriki’s Scramble Vice. Suguru then tried to convince Warsman that he was now a Seigi Choujin. Manriki took advantage of this and held Kinnikuman captive with a new Scramble Vice protruding from his chest. Warsman regained his memory, saved Suguru, and defeated Manriki with the Palo Special. :'The Warsman vs. Motorman' : Due to injuries sustained in the fight with Manriki, Warsman was unable to fight Motorman. :'The Terryman vs. Motorman' : Motorman dominated Terry rather easily but before he could finish him off, Team Zebra member Bikeman jumped in an interfered, revealing that he is actually Ramenman. Since he was last seen as a vegetable and the doctor who had invented his healing Mongol Mask had died, everyone wondered how he was able to walk and talk again. Ramenman then revealed that he was now wearing a headband made of the same material as the Mongol Mask to cover his head wound. :'Ramenman vs. Motorman' : Within 37 seconds, Ramenman beat Motorman down and ripped him in half with a Camel Clutch. :'Ramenman vs. Bikeman' : Angry over Ramenman attacking and impersonating him, Bikeman insisted that their match be his specialty, a Thunder Dome Death Match (a spherical steel cage). Bikeman had the advantage for most of the fight, frequently shaping parts of the cage into ramps and hitting Ramenman with his Motorcycle Kick. He actually made Ramenman’s heart stop after hitting him with his Kill the Skydive technique. But a rain of tears from Ramenman’s teammates and the fans poured into the cage and brought Ramenman “back to life”. Ramenman eventually defeated Bikeman with his new technique, the Kowloon Wall Drop. :'Ramenman vs. Parthenon' : Due to injuries sustained fighting Motorman and Bikeman, Ramenman was too injured to move around much. Parthenon noticed this and tried to take advantage by hitting him with a leg drop. Fearful that the attack could be fatal for Ramenman in his current condition, Kinnikuman jumped into the ring and dropkicked Parthenon. Unfortunately, this caused Ramenman to be disqualified for outside interference. :'Kinnikuman and Robin Mask vs. Zebra and Parthenon' : Before the final matches for either side could begin, Nagoya Castle (site of Super Phoenix vs. Soldier) arose and flew to Himeji. The two castles then fused into one castle and the first final match took place. Zebra started out the fight playing fair (even congratulating Suguru for countering his Mephisto Punch), but soon Parthenon stepped in and used his own shadow to blacken the white areas on Zebra, changing his fighting style to brutal. Shortly after, Suguru tried to do the Muscle Spark (one of the Kinniku Clan's 3 Great Techniques) on Parthenon but was countered, and later Zebra performed the Muscle Inferno (another one of the Kinniku Clan's 3 Great Techniques) on Suguru. Parthenon then tried to petrify Suguru and absorb him but Robin got in the way. Robin was able to break out of Parthenon by using the Methane Gas of the Anoaro Staff. He then broke Parthenon in half with the Tower Bridge and finished him off with the Robin Special. : The rest of the fight was between Suguru and Zebra. After a while of fighting, Zebra seemingly took out Suguru. He then told the story of how he “bought” his power from a God by killing his childhood friend, a zebra named Shimauma (Japanese for zebra). He then explained that he paid all of his teammates 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars each to join him. He tried to pay Robin and Ramenman 5,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars each to help him with the rest of the Survivor Match, but they refused and soon after Suguru got back up. Zebra and Suguru continued to fight and Zebra almost hit him with the Muscle Inferno again. But the spirit of Shimauma helped Suguru counter the move and defeat Zebra with an Incomplete Muscle Spark. Team Kinnikuman advances to the finals in Osaka. Team Super Phoenix vs. Team Soldier ''Location: Nagoya Castle :Satan Cross vs. The Ninja : Despite the Ninja's skill in the ninja arts, Satan Cross overwhelmed the former Akuma Chojin with his own brand of ninjutsu. Ultimately, the Ninja was killed by Satan Cross' Triangle Dreamer move. :Satan Cross vs. Ashuraman : During this fight, Satan Cross revealed he was once Sampson Teacher, Ashuraman's trainer. After nearly dying to save Ashuraman from drowning, his legs broken, the Evil God of Intelligence offered him the Satan Cross parasite to replace his legs if the demon would become the god's minion. This affected Ashuraman's initial performance, as not only was the former Devil Knight concerned about harming his ex-teacher, but as Sampson teacher, Satan Cross knew most of Ashuraman's moves which he taught himself. Eventually, Ashuraman's desire to avenge the Ninja overcame this, and he was able to send Satan Cross into the wall with his Ashura Lightning Strike. Before the two could hit the floor, Satan Cross put Ashuraman in the Triangle Dreamer, causing the match to end in a draw. :Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman vs. Soldier, Brocken Jr., and Buffaloman : Finals Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Super Phoenix Location: Osaka Castle :The Training : :Kinnikuman vs. Satan Cross : :Journey to the First Floor : :Ramenman vs. Prisman : :Geronimo vs. The Omegaman : :New Stipulations : :Kinnikuman, Robin Mask, and The Samurai (Neptuneman) vs. Super Phoenix, The Omegaman, and Mammothman : :'''The Aftermath : Category:Kinnikuman